


I'm Healing

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cura nunca é total, mas o tempo se encarrega de fazer com que ela se torne possível.<br/>Essa era uma lição dura de aprender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I'm Healing (english version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757551) by [mayps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps)



> Bom, escrevi essa fic porque amo esse couple, taoxing, e espero que vocês gostem ^^  
> Boa leitura!

**Único.**

Um garoto caminhava sozinho à beira-mar, o céu nublado mascarava o sol escaldante que havia acima de si. O garoto observava a água azul daquele mar se tornar cada vez mais escura à medida que a tempestade de aproximava, não era algo incomum naquela época do ano. Logo as frias gotas de chuva começaram a cair sobre seu corpo enquanto caminhava ao seu destino. Enfim chegara ao local que tanto queria, a casa abandonada que havia passado a maior parte dos últimos anos. Observara o local por fora, já fazia mais de um ano que não pisava ali. Observou o banco vazio que havia na varanda da casa de praia, sua antiga cor branca agora era amarelada, mas não perdera a beleza das lembranças.

 

_Dois adolescentes entrando para a maioridade entravam correndo na casa pela milésima vez naquele dia após subir pelas pedras que protegiam a praia da força violenta do mar. Ambos molhados pela água salgada do mar cristalino que havia há alguns metros dali, quase escorregavam nos degraus que levavam à varanda do local._

_“Tao, chega! Você sabe que eu não corro tanto quanto você.”_

_“Yah, Xing, pare você de ser tão lento!”_

_Yixing riu do mais novo e então sentou-se no banco que havia ali na varanda, deixando-se relaxar depois da corrida que apostaram. Tao sentou-se ao seu lado, passando um braço pelo ombro do menor e balançando o cabelo molhado com a outra mão, fazendo com que os fios negros ficassem ainda mais bagunçados do que antes._

_“Porque você não arruma direito seu cabelo Taozi?” Yixing tocou os cabelos do maior, tentando ajeita-los da forma que achava melhor._

_Zitao virou-se para encarar o menor ao sentir suas mãos em si, mas encontrou o rosto do menor muito próximo do seu. Yixing ao notar o olhar intenso sobre si encarou os olhos do moreno, sentindo um arrepio passar por seu corpo ao perceber seus rostos tão próximos. Sentiu seus lábios secarem e então passou sua língua por eles, percebendo então o olhar de Tao recair sobre seus lábios e se pegou observando o mesmo local no outro, notando pela primeira vez como pareciam lábios de gato, tão charmosos._

_Um desejo intenso de senti-los nos seus se formou dentro de si. Sentiu uma mão gelada de Tao tocar em sua nuca e um arrepio passou novamente por seu corpo, e logo sentiu a respiração quente do moreno em seu rosto e automaticamente fecharam os olhos. Estavam tão próximos que podiam distinguir o cheiro de suas peles do cheiro da água do mar, mas logo essa distância mínima foi vencida e seus lábios se tocaram. Naturalmente Yixing fora entreabrindo os lábios e Tao levou isso como a permissão que queria para introduzir sua língua na boca do outro, explorando sem pressa a cavidade úmida, sentindo o gosto de menta característico do halls que o outro havia na boca minutos antes._

_Separaram-se lentamente, ainda de olhos fechados, a consciência voltando rapidamente à mente dos dois que abriram os olhos e se entreolharam corados e envergonhados._

_“T-Tao.. me desculpe, e-eu...”_

_“Não precisa se d-desculpar... eu também quis e... ahn, e-eu...”_

_“M-Mas-”_

_“E agora?” ambos disseram, sem saber como seria dali para frente._

****

_Yixing então reuniu toda a coragem que possuía e deu um beijo na bochecha do maior. “Eu gostei... quer... tentar de novo?”_

_Tao sorriu junto do outro e assentiu, dessa vez rapidamente puxando o menor pela mão para mais próximo de si e dando um selo rápido em seus lábios, rindo bobo, antes de levantar e sair correndo pela praia, gritando. “Se quiser mais tem que me alcançar!”_

_“Yah, não é justo, você corre mais que eu!” e saiu correndo atrás do maior, rindo enquanto o xingava mentalmente._

 

 

Yixing riu da lembrança, sentindo um calor familiar no peito, a saudade o preenchendo do mesmo modo que fizera no último ano, a partir do momento que a existência de Tao deixara de sua vida. Sacodiu a cabeça levemente, abrindo a porta da cabana e vendo que a areia da praia e a poeira faziam camadas de sujeira por cima dos cobertores dos móveis da sala-cozinha.

 

Jogou no chão da sala a mochila pesada que carregava nas costas e andou lentamente pelo local, tocando levemente o cobertor do sofá e o puxando, jogando-o ao chão e percebendo que o sofá, apesar de velho e sujo, ainda era tão bonito quanto antes, lembrou-se de quando ele e o outro tiveram que esconder uma almofada já que o estofado havia sido manchado de tinta ao reformarem a casa de praia um ano atrás.

 

Automaticamente começou a tirar todos os cobertores dos móveis, indo até a lavanderia e pegando vários, produtos de limpeza que ainda estavam na validade, panos de chão e vassoura para limpar o local. Sem pensar no porque fazia aquilo, apenas sentia que deveria fazer. Limpava cada parte do local como se houvesse um peso sendo retirado de seus ombros, voltando à rotina ao qual estava acostumado e nunca soubera como desacostumar, mesmo sem ter pisado sequer um dia ali fazia exatamente um ano. Horas depois, por fim, só faltava dois cômodos a serem limpos.

 

Yixing entrou no próprio quarto hesitante. Pegou a chave e destrancou o comodo que ninguém, além dele e de Zitao, havia mexido, ao contrário do resto da casa. Enfim pôs a chave na fechadura e a girou. Com um rangido agudo a porta se abriu, revelando um comodo que, fora a poeira e areia, parecia que recentemente alguém estivera ali, bagunçando a cama e deixando o guarda-roupa de cabeça para baixo. Yixing sorriu ao perceber que a todas as roupas que ele e Tao haviam deixado ainda estavam ali, bagunçadas no guarda-roupa. Aproximou-se, observando cada roupa que estava espalhada por ele e seu olhar capturou uma toalha grande e sua mente já girava em mais lembranças.

 

_Os dois jovens adultos estavam deitados em uma grande toalha, na areia da praia, observando a lua e as estrelas, conversando baixinho, as mãos timidamente entrelaçadas repousando na areia entre os dois garotos._

_“Yixing ge?”_

_“Hm, panda?”_

_“Você... hm, acha que... podemos... uh...”_

_Yixing se virou para o moreno, notando seu rosto corado e seu olhar tentando ganhar firmeza. “Tao, o que está tentando dizer?”_

_“Assim gege” Tao sentou-se na areia, determinado. “O que acha de nós morarmos juntos?”_

_Yixing, ainda deitado, o olhou confuso. “Tao, mas por que-”_

_“Eu quero morar com você, Yixing. Nós já estamos namorando há três anos e nunca pudemos ficar realmente juntos e... sozinhos... Neste momento mesmo meus pais estão lá dentro, praticamente nos vigiando pela janela e... bom, nós já temos nossos trabalhos de meio período e eu quero morar com você. Logo estaremos saindo da faculdade e eu gostaria de poder ficar com você... a maior quantidade de tempo que puder.”_

_Yixing abrira a boca, sem palavras. Aquele seria um grande passo na relação dos dois, mas não era como se eles já não passassem a maior parte do tempo juntos. Mas nunca estavam realmente sozinhos._

_Tao, percebendo o silêncio e a hesitação do outro, começara a se arrepender. “Okay ge, tudo bem se não quiser... eu só-”_

_O moreno não pode terminar a frase, pois os lábios de Yixing o impediram de continuar. Yixing se aproximou de Tao, sentando em seu colo, desequilibrando o maior e fazendo com que os dois caíssem na areia, rindo bobos._

_“Deixe de ser idiota! Eu...” Yixing pegou o rosto do mais novo e acariciou levemente suas bochechas “Eu quero morar com você.” Deu um selo nos lábios sorridentes do namorado e novamente entrelaçou suas mãos. “Mas onde ficaremos?”_

_“Aqui mesmo, na casa de praia. Será nosso lar, gege.”_

 

Yixing voltou à realidade e olhou ao redor. Tudo naquele quarto era característico do moreno, tudo lembrava ele e seu jeito descontraído, jeito esse que só era visto por Yixing em seus momentos mais felizes. O guarda-roupa cheio de Gucci e Calvin Klein, ambas marcas preferidas dos dois. A cama de casal com lençóis desarrumados e empoeirados junto ao travesseiro ainda tinha uma leve forma de quando os dois corpos se deitavam ali, e então o fez, não se importou com a cama empoeirada e simplesmente se deitou.

 

 

_O cheiro de vinho se espalhava pela casa em uma das poucas noites que puderam ficar sozinhos no local em seus poucos meses de namoro, podendo finalmente se sentir livres dos olhares alheios. O ambiente da sala-cozinha já se fazia muito desconfortável para os dois garotos que sentiam seus corpos quentes e agitados apesar de apenas terem bebido meia-taça de vinho._

_A música agitada que tocava não ajudava a acalmá-los e ambos dançando no local, seus corpos se tocando de forma provocativa, mãos passeando pela pele exposta até que a pouca distância que ainda havia entre os dois corpos fora extinguida e um beijo ávido se iniciou, apressado, com o maior dos dois levando-os até o cômodo mais confortável._

_O quarto parecia ainda mais quente que a sala e as roupas dos dois atrapalhavam qualquer contato que poderiam ter a mais. Eles queriam pele com pele, queriam sentir o calor que emanava um do outro, queria poder tocar o corpo alheio sem restrições ou empecilhos._

_Zitao fechou a porta sem deixar o outro se afastar, mas logo se sentiu sendo pressionado contra a parede, o mais velho cheirando-lhe a pele de pêssego, atacando seus lábios e suas mãos passando por baixo de sua camiseta tocando seu abdomen atlético, logo a tendo levantada e retirada do seu corpo em segundos. Não perdeu tempo e fez o mesmo com o menor, tocando a pele branca de seu abdomen definido. Beijou-lhe os lábios, o pescoço, mordiscou sua orelha, sentindo nas mãos a pele do mais velho arrepiar-se ao acariciar com seus lábios e língua um ponto tão sensível._

_Em poucos minutos ambos já estavam totalmente despidos na cama, sentindo os corpos estremecerem a cada toque, arrepiarem a cada beijo. Os dois garotos sentiam naquele momento a profundidade de seu relacionamento aumentar, e os sentimentos de ambos crescerem até o nível em que não conseguiam mais se afastar, mesmo após o clímax, no amanhecer, nenhum dos dois queria sair dali e transformar o sonho que vivenciaram na triste realidade de não poderem estar juntos daquele modo toda noite, nem de poder acordar nos braços um do outro toda manhã. Mas ainda estavam juntos, e no fim daquele final de semana, quando ambos disseram “eu te amo” em uníssono e viram a sinceridade em seus olhares, souberam que estariam juntos até o fim._

 

 

Yixing virou-se na cama e seu olhar recaiu em um velho álbum de fotos em uma estante na parede. Levantou-se rapidamente e o abriu, folheando cada página e dando uma atenção maior às fotos que foram de momentos marcantes. Deixou seus olhos caírem sobre uma foto que marcara o dia da primeira briga dos dois e sorrira.

 

 

_Era o primeiro final de semana depois do início das aulas na faculdade e Tao havia combinado de sair com alguns colegas para se divertirem e, como seu mais novo amigo canadense disse, eles precisavam “criar laços”. Yixing não se importara com isso, afinal, confiava em Zitao._

_Luhan, melhor amigo de Yixing, o chamara para sair naquela mesma noite, queria beber e comemorar sua promoção na empresa que trabalhava e então acabaram no mesmo bar que Tao estava. Não demorou muito tempo para que Yixing percebesse um tumulto se formando em meio à pequena pista de dança e ao chegar lá viu Tao e o tal amigo canadense dançando indevidamente._

_O canadense, muito alto, loiro, másculo, estava atrás de Tao e tinha suas mãos na cintura do moreno, que estava visivelmente bêbado e ambos dançavam sensualmente no ritmo da música que tocava. O loiro virou rapidamente o moreno, que se apoiou em seus ombros para não cair, ato do qual o mais alto se aproveitou para colar-se ao menor e roubar-lhe um beijo na boca._

_Yixing enfureceu-se com aquilo e sem pensar foi até os dois e os afastou, logo dando um soco no tal loiro alto que se aproveitava de Tao e segurando o namorado pela cintura._

_“Hey, quem você pensa que é?” o canadense perguntou acariciando o próprio rosto._

_“Sou o namorado dele, seu idiota. Quem você pensa que é para se aproveitar de alguém que está bêbado?” o rosto de Yixing estava vermelho de raiva e saiu da pista de dança com o moreno apoiado em si._

_“Yixing gege? Eu to tããão tonto que parece fuhhjnsmfvcnm-”_

_“Shh Tao, vamos embora. Vou tirar você daqui.” Yixing passou por Luhan e avisou que estava indo embora, precisava cuidar do namorado. Saíram pela porta e Yixing colocou Tao dentro do carro._

_“Tá com r-raiva de mim gege? Desculpa, eu n-não sa-sabia q-que-”_

_“Tao, conversamos depois.” O menor disse com frieza. Tao sentiu seus olhos marejarem e logo estava se derramando em lágrimas._

_“Gege... m-me d-descul-culpa” Tao repetia diversas vezes durante o caminho até a casa de seus pais._

_Yixing estacionou em frente à casa dos Huang e olhou para Tao, que parecia extremamente abatido. Sentiu-se de coração partido ao vê-lo assim, mas não conseguia tirar a imagem dele e do loiro se beijando. Tao levantou e andou até em casa, entrando e indo para seu quarto, sentindo como se sua vida estivesse acabada ao ver a decepção nos olhos de Yixing._

_Já o outro, dentro do carro, se culpava por ter feito o outro chorar, afinal, tinha visto toda a cena, sabia que o loiro havia se aproveitado de Tao, mas seu ciúme não deixara raciocinar na hora e só agora com o ânimo calmo conseguia pensar normalmente. Então saíra do carro e bateu na porta, disposto a conversar civilizadamente com Tao._

 

Riu ao lembrar do momento, quem diria que algumas semanas depois o tal loiro canadense, chamado Kris, seria o mais novo namorado de Luhan e que os quatro se tornariam melhores amigos. Um vibrar no bolso de Yixing o tirou de seus pensamentos.

 

_“Yixing-ah?”_

“Hm, olá Luhan”

 

_“Onde está?”_

 

“Na casa de praia…”

 

O silêncio se fez presente na linha telefônica por alguns segundos.

_“Você está bem?”_ Luhan perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

 

“Estou... Só... São muitas lembranças Han... É como se ele estivesse ao meu lado.” Yixing sentia-se arrepiar ao pensar na possibilidade. A presença de Tao era praticamente palpável, principalmente naquele quarto. “Mas... Ele não está.”

 

Luhan suspirou. _“Quer que eu vá até aí? Já está ficando tarde.”_

 

“Não precisa Han... Eu passarei a noite aqui. Como está o-”

_“Não se preocupe com ele, está na sala assistindo televisão.”_

 

“Certo, bom, cuide bem dele... eu vou desligar, até amanhã Han.”

_“Xing, você está bem mesmo?”_

 

Yixing sorriu, sabia como Luhan poderia ser superprotetor quando queria. “Estou. Vá se divertir vendo televisão também.” Luhan não estava convencido, mas não iria perturbar mais e despediu-se do melhor amigo.

 

Na casa de praia, Yixing devolveu o álbum para a estante em que estava e então novamente se pôs a limpar o quarto. Já era quase nove horas da noite quando terminou e levou os lençóis para a lavanderia. Voltou para a sala e sentou-se no sofá. Olhou ao redor, lembrando-se de como transformaram uma casa antiga em um lar e quando seu lar deixou de existir.

 

_Faltava apenas mobiliar um quarto para terminar todos os preparativos na casa de praia. Depois do incidente da mancha no sofá, Tao e Yixing resolveram trazer os móveis só depois de pintarem todas as paredes, então assim que a parede fora pintada de azul claro, Tao, Luhan e Kris começaram a montar os móveis. Yixing organizava o local de cada coisa, deixando o quarto bem arrumado e espaçoso._

_“Está vendo como vai ficar seu quarto, Yitao? Está bonito, não é?” O garotinho de 5 anos sorriu e assentiu._

_Passaram o dia arrumando a casa, mas o cheiro da tinta fresca os incomodava demais para passarem a noite ali. Tao e Yixing pediram para que Kris e Luhan cuidasse de Yitao por aquela noite, o casal queria um tempo para si e desde que o menino chegara a casa deles meses antes, não puderam ter um bom momento sozinhos._

_O casal tomou banho e trocou de roupa e arrumaram uma pequena mochila para Yitao, que iria dormir na casa de Kris e Luhan. Tao e Yixing se despediram com um beijo na bochecha do garotinho e então foram jantar fora em um restaurante ali perto da praia, comemorando seu novo lar. Horas depois, ambos estavam andando pela orla, já era tarde da noite e não havia ninguém a vista._

_“Sabe Yixing ge... Nunca pensei que chegaríamos aqui.”_

_Yixing ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Como assim?” perguntou confuso._

_“Eu, você... Yitao. Você chegou a pensar que seríamos uma família assim tão cedo?”_

_Sorrindo, Yixing segurou a mão de Tao. “Não, nunca pensei. Mas não me arrependo. Termos acolhido Yitao foi a melhor coisa que fizemos desde que decidimos morar juntos.”_

_Tao riu. “Então... Acho que não tem problema em fazer isso.” Tao retirou uma aliança simples, de ouro, de dentro do bolso de sua calça. Yixing o observava curioso e ansioso. “Sabe Xingie... Já estamos juntos há muito tempo, sei que casamento homossexual não é permitido na China, mas... Você quer se casar comigo? Mesmo que não seja no papel, quero que essa aliança represente nosso compromisso de sermos para sempre um do outro. Então? Quer ser meu para sempre?” Tao estava nervoso, Yixing não falara nada ainda e tinha medo de que o outro achasse que ainda fosse cedo._

_“Tao... Eu... Não esperava... Eu...” Yixing não conseguia responder então apenas beijou o moreno com toda a vontade e paixão que sentia. Estava transbordando felicidade. Ambos sorriram um para o outro e então Tao colocou a aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo de Yixing, e o mais velho fez o mesmo com ele. Novamente deram-se as mãos e continuaram a andar pela orla da praia. Já estavam distantes da casa de praia e então resolveram voltar._

_A rua estava escura e o caminho se fazia perigoso, mas o casal não se importava, estavam felizes demais e tudo que queriam era chegar em casa e se amar, mas nem tudo ocorreu como o planejado. Ao virarem a esquina em uma rua na metade do caminho para casa, foram encurralados por um grupo de homens encapuzados._

_“Olha só... Duas bichas...” um cara que pareica ser o líder disse zombeteiro. “Devem adorar dar o rabo por aí não é.” Os outros da gangue riram._

_Tao entrou no modo de defesa, colocando Yixing atrás de si. “O que querem?” disse firme, desafiando-os._

_“Queremos que você nos dê tudo que você tem. Passa tudo, anda sua bicha, dinheiro, celular, chaves do carro, tudo.”_

_“Não temos nada disso” Yixing disse antes que Tao respondesse o homem._

_“Nós sabemos que vocês tem, vimos saindo do restaurante, agora andem passem logo! Ou vamos ter que forçar vocês? Não será agradável...”_

_“Não vamos dar nada a vocês seus marginais, porque não vão atormentar o puteiro onde vocês nasceram?” Tao disse, o sangue fervendo._

_“Mas que garoto idiota. Peguem ele... Eu fico com o bicha mais educadinho... Esse sabe como ser submisso não é?“ o líder disse se aproximando de Yixing enquanto os outros tentavam atacar Tao, mas o moreno desviava e os atingia rapidamente devido aos treinos de wushu.  Tao virou-se para o líder e viu que ele segurava Yixing com força pelo pescoço e o rapaz já estava vermelho, lutando por ar, tentava se defender, mas o outro era muito forte._

_Tao então esqueceu todos os outros e partiu para cima do líder, dando-lhe uma cotovelada no rosto, murros e golpes nas costas e abdomen. Yixing foi solto e encostou-se à parede, se segurando e tentando respirar normalmente enquanto Tao lutava contra o homem. Então um forte barulho de tiro fora ouvido._

_A partir daí tudo acontecera muito rápido. Um corpo ensanguentado caiu ao chão enquanto ali perto uma sirene fora ouvida. Os homens da gangue não mais eram vistos e apenas Yixing e Tao restavam naquela esquina. Yixing correra até o corpo de Tao, que jazia desfalecido no chão frio aquela noite. Não pudera nem ao menos se despedir, ouvir a voz de seu amado pela última vez._

_Yixing colocou a cabeça de Tao em seu colo enquanto a dor em seu coração se espalhava por todo seu corpo e alma, um grito de desespero e dor fora abafado pela sirene que agora estava a sua frente os policiais tentavam tirá-lo de perto do corpo. Até que enfim, a dor foi maior do que conseguia suportar e tudo apagou._

 

 

Yixing, sentado no sofá da sala, chorava silênciosamente ao lembrar-se de cada detalhe da pior noite de sua vida. O vazio que ficara em seu coração depois que Tao se fora ainda estava lá, um buraco que nunca seria totalmente preenchido.

 

A campainha tocou, fazendo Yixing pular no sofá, surpreso, afinal não estava esperando ninguém. Levantou-se hesitante e foi até a porta. Olhou no olho mágico quem era e a abriu rapidamente, vendo Yitao nos braços de Luhan.

 

“Hey”

 

“Eu disse que não precisava vir Han.”

 

“Eu sei, mas o pequenino aqui estava com saudades do papai.”

 

Yitao coçou os olhos e então ergueu os braços para Yixing, pedindo que o maior o segurasse, o que ele fez rapidamente.

 

“Você já deveria estar dormindo, Yitao.”

 

“Eu sei, mas tive um sonho... com papai Tao.”

 

Yixing ofegou. Yitao nunca sonhava com Tao. Aliás, Yitao nunca sonhava com o que quer que fosse. “C-Como assim?”

 

Yitao bocejou e abraçou o pescoço de Yixing. Falou devagar, para que o maior o escutasse bem.

 

“Papai Tao disse que me ama e que ama muito papai Xingie também. E que ele vai tá sempre do lado da gente. Que nem ele tá agora. Né papai Tao?” o menino disse olhando para a janela que tava para a varanda e sorrindo **.**

 

Yixing e Luhan sentiram calafrios ao perceber que Yitao estava falando com se Tao estivesse ali. Ambos olharam para onde o garotinho encarava, mas não viram nada na varanda além das ondas do mar quebrando-se às pedras na praia. Com o coração acelerado, a brisa proveniente da praia trouxe o cheiro de pêssego tão característico de Zitao. Yixing sentia a presença do moreno em todo lugar naquela casa, uma presença calorosa, carinhosa e familiar, e então sorriu bobo.

 

Luhan observou a reação de Yixing e sorriu junto dele quando sentiu o cheiro da brisa. Era como se desse um fim àquele sofrimento pelo qual Yixing passara durante aquele ano.

 

Com o filho adotivo ainda nos braços, Yixing foi para a varanda, sendo seguido por Luhan. Os três sentaram-se no banco que havia ali e Yixing pos Yitao no chão e o menino correu para a areia, pegando algum objeto que estava lá. Yixing, preocupado, correu até o menino e viu que ele segurava um pequeno urso panda de pelúcia, levemente sujo de areia.

 

“Yitao, onde conseguiu isso?”

 

“Papai Tao deixou pra mim! Aí ele sumiu” o menino falou calmamente e então voltou para a varanda, mostrando ao tio Luhan seu mais novo brinquedo.

 

Yixing olhou para o local onde o garotinho estava e notou um pequeno brilho dourado na areia. Abaixou-se e pegou, percebendo que era aquela mesma aliança que até hoje estava no seu dedo. Como ela havia ido parar ali ele não sabia, afinal, nunca retirara a aliança do dedo de Tao, ele fora enterrado com ela.

 

Olhou para onde Luhan e o filho estavam, os dois rindo enquanto o mais velho fazia cócegas no pequeno. Riu dos dois e sentiu um alívio em seus ombros. Finalmente, depois de um ano sem pisar ali, sentia que poderia seguir em frente. Sentia que estava pronto para viver sua vida sem Tao. Sabia que não seria fácil, muito menos rápido, mas com a ajuda de Yitao, que preenchia aquele vazio em seu coração cada dia mais, sentia que conseguiria. A brisa da noite mais uma vez trouxe o cheiro de pêssego, envolvendo-lhe num sentimento de amor e carinho. Voltou para onde estavam os outros dois com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto.

 

“Por que está sorrindo tanto Xing?” Luhan perguntou, estranhando o bom humor repentino do melhor amigo.

 

“Porque estou me curando, Han.” Yixing disse, enquanto observava o filho brincar com o panda.

 

Então, ambos sorriram, entendiam o que aquilo significava.

 

A cura nunca é total, mas o tempo se encarrega de fazer com que ela se torne possível.

 

Afinal, a vida segue em frente, e devemos vivê-la.

**Author's Note:**

> E ai? Gostaram? Achei digno esse final, não me matem >


End file.
